


Making Money/Making Out...

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Take Me High. (1973)
Genre: Anticipation, Eye Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Take me...May I?Please do Dear boy!Your place...or mine?...





	

Hungry for love...So good for you  
Alone and blue...without you  
Imagining you...with me  
Finding you...flattering you  
Suiting...each others style  
Reading the right signs...between the lines  
Speaking the same...language of love  
Drinking...from the same loving cup  
Not only pleasure seeking...investing In each other  
Backed up...against the wall  
Coming to terms...with the love we want  
Contracts signed... sweet music made  
Alone at last...accelerating fast  
Two dreamy fools...lost in each others eyes  
Readily invited... to help ourselves  
Unfulfilled before...now no more  
Ethical rules...thrust aside  
Basic instincts...make a take over bid  
Eagerly anticipating...an impressive performance  
No anti-climax...for us  
Brought to our knees...sink or swim  
Watching the sun go down... on the biggest mouthful in the land!

The End.


End file.
